A. Field of the Invention
This device relates to the cleaning of the top surface of an in-ground or above ground pool on a continuous basis. The device uses a portable base to secure a pool net in one position in a pool.
B. Prior Art
Examples of the prior art in this area consist of devices, which are either secured to the side or lip of a pool by a clasp or bracket or are permanently attached to the deck or concrete of a pool perimeter. The Mongiello, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,414 and McFarland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,181 are examples of these types of devices. While the above referenced patents have the ability to clean the top surface of the pool they are otherwise fixed in place and are not readily portable.
In certain pools a particular area of the pool may be harder to clean due to an excessive amount of trees or other foliage. The current device seeks to combine the advantages of continuous skimming or cleaning and portability. The portability aspect of this device would be greatly appreciated by the pool owner as he or she seeks to maximize the cleaning of any trouble spot in the pool.
Additionally this device allows a height adjustment of the pool net, for maximum cleaning or skimming efficiency.